promenade de santé
by Rizane
Summary: royai... Riza promène Black Hayate dans le parc depuis un bon quart d'heure mais là, elle en est sûre quelqu'un la suit et se raproche de plus en plus d'elle, elle prend son revolver et ...


**voila un one shout que j'ai écrit (en cours mais faut pas le dire ) et que j'ai mis du temps à recopier parce qu'en plus je rajoute toujours plein de trucs alors c'est toujours plus long à taper que ça ne devrait l'être mais bon enfin dites moi ce que vous en pensez (ça me fait super plaisir de lire des reviews xD) et en plus, j'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir le poster, ça marchait plus alors que j'avais tout bien fini et tout, j'étais toute contente mais nan, j'ai du attendre avant de le poster (ça doit faire 2 semaines en fait...) et juste un truc qu'à rien à voir excusez moi je met des parenthèses partout mais ça fait joli... je trouve XD**

* * *

Riza sortit de chez elle vers 8 heures, Black Hayate en laisse. Un beau dimanche s'annonçait, elle avança jusqu'à l'entrée du parc contente de ne pas devoir aller travailler pendant la journée.

« Ah, ça fait du bien d'être en week-end des fois, hein mon toutou, dit-elle à son chien sur un air d'amusement. »

Le chien tout joyeux lui adressa un aboiement jovial en guise de réponse. Et tous les deux s'engagèrent dans le petit parc du quartier.

Ca devait faire un bon quart d'heure qu'elle promenait son compagnon à quatre pattes quand elle eut la désagréable impression que quelqu'un la suivait. Au moment où elle sortit son revolver de son holster la personne se trouvait juste derrière elle, elle n'aurait pas le temps de viser pour tirer. La personne eut juste le temps de prononcer ces mots :

« Je savais bien que c'était vous… »

Avant de se prendre un coup de crosse du revolver du lieutenant Hawkeye. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière poussa un petit cri à cause de la douleur, Riza avait mis toutes ses forces dans le coup car le pervers qui la suivait dans le parc commençait réellement à l'agacer.

« Vous commencer sérieusement à me courir sur le système monsieur, il faut bien que vous compreniez que vous empiétez sur ma vie privée ! »

« Pardon, je voulais simplement vous saluez. »

Au son de cette voix, le sang de Riza ne fit qu'un tour. Elle fit rapidement volte face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'homme à qui elle venait presque de décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent les autres, son regard fut comme absorbé, elle resta figée quelques secondes puis balbutia maladroitement ces mots en s'adressant à lui :

« Excusez-moi colonel, je pensait que c'était encore ce vieux pervers qui traîne dans le parc, je suis vraiment confuse _° pourquoi je lui parle du vieux pervers moi, c'est pas comme ça que je vais arranger la situation °._ »

« Hein, le vieux pervers… il vous veux quoi celui-là au juste _° que j'aille lui fracasser sa tête s'il touche à un de tes cheveux °_ Vous avez des problèmes avec les gens du quartier ?

« Non, pourquoi, le pervers suit tout le monde de toute façon. Mais encore une fois, je m'excuse, en plus par ma faute, vous saignez, il va falloir vous soigner, mais j'en assume l'entière responsabilité, même si je risque d'être rétrogradée pour avoir agressé un de mes supérieurs. »

« c'est vrai que vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, j'avoue que ça ne fait pas que du bien mais je ne vois pas ce que vient faire l'armée là-dedans. Ma vie privée ne les regarde pas _° ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que comme je t'ai croisée dans le parc, je comptais t'inviter au restaurant ce midi…° _. Ils n'ont pas besoin de faire un rapport parce que je me suis pris une porte dans la mâchoire. »

« Une porte… ? »

« Vous avez mieux comme excuse bidon ? »

« Non mais je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de chercher une excuse pour me disculper »

« Personne ne nous a vu. Et puis je vous doit bien ça non ? Bon je vais rentre et désinfecter la plaie alors. A demain lieutenant. »

« Non attendez ! »

Roy se retourna et Riza se rapprocha de lui, seuls leurs vêtements faisaient en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas collés tellement leurs corps se trouvaient proches l'un de l'autre. Roy fut très surpris de la réaction du lieutenant, il fit quelques pas maladroits en arrière. Qu'était elle entrain de faire ? Elle sortit un pansement de sa poche et le posa délicatement sur le visage de Roy. Tout était devenu confus dans l'esprit du colonel Mustang, était-il permis d'avoir une peau si douce ? La vie réservait-elle à tout le monde des moments comme ça ?

« C'est en attendant, je pense qu'il faudra recoudre, dit-elle un peu gênée, il fallait dire qu'elle avait vraiment frappé fort et Roy était quand même un peu amoché, allait-il réellement le lui pardonner. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire franc.

« Merci, je vous suis entièrement reconnaissant de vous occuper si bien de moi lieutenant. »

Bien que Riza savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute, elle était rassurée, il ne lui en voulait pas et venait même de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle culpabilise pour ce qui venait de se passer.

Roy était heureux, il avait réussi à décrocher un petit sourire discret mais sincère de la par de Riza, et il le savait, la faire sourire ainsi n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils auraient très bien pu rester là des heures si le sang ne s'écoulait pas de la blessure de Roy.

« Bon, maintenant, il ne faut pas tarder, sinon ça va s'infecter. »

« Oui vous avez sûrement raison. »

Malgré sa plaie qui ne voulait malheureusement pas s'arrêter de saigner, Roy ne voulait pas que cet instant touche à sa fin, il aurait voulu que Riza ne le quitte plus un seul instant de sa vie. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la main de Riza qui attrapa son bras et fit avancer vers la sortie du parc qui donnait vers chez Riza. Elle avait les deux hommes de sa vie avec elle, l'un qui gambadait joyeusement autour d'elle et l'autre au bout de sa main. Pour une fois, il lui semblait fragile et vulnérable. Il était encore plus plongé dans ses rêveries qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand la main de Riza était venue attraper son bras, il avait d'abord été surpris, puis il remarqua que la chaleur de cette main lui faisait énormément de bien et il se laissa donc entraîner par Riza sans lui montrer la moindre résistance.

Riza ne daigna lâcher le bras de Roy qu'une fois arrivés devant chez elle mais cela ne sembla pas posez de problème à Mustang, elle aurait même put garder son bras plus longtemps, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde, au contraire. Là, un nouveau défi lui était lancé, il allait rentrer chez Riza pour la première fois et il devait rester professionnel, c'était, pour lui, mission quasi-impossible. Il devait rester calme, calme se disait-il.

« Rentrez, je vais m'occuper de votre mâchoire. »

Riza était rentrée, avait lâché son chien qui était partit se cacher dans la cuisine, Roy était ensuite entré à son tour, d'un pas hésitant dans cette maison qui lui parut tout de suite chaleureuse et accueillante, il s'y sentit tout de suite bien comme si elle lui était familière et qu'il y rentrait chaque soir bien qu'il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était dans la maison de Riza Hawkeye, il n'allait quand même pas aller s'installer dans le salon sans y avoir été invité. Il choisit donc de rester là, dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Riza lui dise de faire quelque chose.

« Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous, je vous prépare un chocolat chaud, allez vous installer dans le canapé si vous voulez lui dit-elle en lui montrant la direction du salon. »

Roy pénétra donc dans le salon, c'était une pièce qui lui rappelait vaguement chez lui, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, il y faisait chaud et Roy enleva donc sa veste, la posa sur le divan avant de s'asseoir. Décidément cette journée était troublante. Même en rêve il n'en avait pas imaginé tant, il se retrouvait chez Riza, seul avec elle hormis Black Hayate, elle était entrain de lui préparer un chocolat chaud et elle lui avait même dit de faire comme chez lui. Les seuls petits hic qui auraient pu le ramener à la réalité était le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de sa mâchoire et « vous » qui le titillait encore plus que d'habitude, mais il ne voulut même pas s'en plaindre, après tout, sans le coup de revolver qui aurait pu lui décrocher la mâchoire de ce matin, il ne serait jamais rentrer chez Riza.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Riza revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud, une bouteille d'alcool à 90° et un nécessaire à couture sur un plateau. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse du salon. Pendant le temps où ils prirent leur chocolat, ils discutèrent des actualités de Central, de l'événement du matin et rirent de bon cœur. Une fois que les tasses furent vidées, Riza ouvrit la boîte à couture, désinfecta d'abord la plaie avec l'alcool à 90° puis sortit une aiguille. Elle passa le fil dans l'aiguille et le plus délicatement possible commença à recoudre Roy.

« Vous feriez une très bonne couturière, on ne vous l'a jamais dit »

lui dit Roy d'un air décontracté lorsque celle-ci lui laissa quelques secondes de répit pour pousser un grand soupir. Elle en était arrivée à la moitié et Roy ne s'était mis à hurler de douleur donc il ne devait pas énormément mais pour le peu qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait très bien que même s'il avait mal, il ne se plaindrait pas tant que la douleur ne serait pas insoutenable. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle finit de recoudre son colonel, elle faisait très attention à lui à chaque fois qu'elle plantait l'aiguille, elle ne se le serait pas pardonné si elle avait raté son coup et défiguré Mustang. Lui, il compatissait de bon cœur à la tache de son lieutenant, depuis qu'elle avait commencé, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. A chaque fois que les mains de Riza rentraient en contact avec sa peau, il se retenait de toute ses forces pour ne pas trembler, il n'aurait pas voulut que le lieutenant devine si facilement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle mais l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser devait chaque seconde un peu plus dure à contrôler. Il fut même déçu lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se sentait si bien chez elle et n'avait aucune envie de partir. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque Riza lui proposa de rester déjeuner et il lui répondit de bon cœur.

« Je suis tout à toi. »

Le déjeuner dura une bonne heure et Riza faisait tout pour retarder le départ de Roy, elle lui proposa même de passer l'après-midi avec elle car un dimanche était selon elle toujours moins triste quand on le passait à plusieurs. La journée passa en un rien de temps, le soir Roy se lança à l'aveuglette et l'invita au restaurant l'air de rien. A son plus grand étonnement, elle accepta tout de suite et ils passèrent une magnifique soirée à la lueur des chandelles dans un petit resto local. Roy la raccompagna chez elle et ils burent un café en faisant une petite partie d'échecs après sa défaite cuisante face à son adversaire, Riza était éreintée et demanda à Roy si il ne voudrait pas bien, à tout hasard passer la nuit chez elle, il lui répondit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que de s'avancer dans une relation sans issue comme celle là bien qu'il en avait toujours rêvé, qu'ils n'en tireraient que des problèmes et que ce n'était pas sérieux de commencer ainsi.

« Mais si demain tout redevient comme avant, tu as bien l'habitude des aventures sans lendemain non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire ça à toi… »

Quel choix pouvait-il bien faire, sacrifier l'amour de sa vie pour une aventure d'un soir ? Il savait que de toutes façons, s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il repartirait le lendemain comme si toute cette journée n'avait pas eu lieu et Riza l'oublierait probablement. Mais lui, il en garderait la marque toute sa vie, à chaque fois que dorénavant il se regarderait dans un miroir, il verrait cette cicatrice sur la mâchoire.

« Reste, s'il te plaît Roy, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu rentres ce soir. »

Riza avait du boire un peu trop ce soir là et Roy aussi d'ailleurs puisque avant même qu'il ait pu répondre à la question de son lieutenant, il l'embrassa. Il avait fait son choix ce soir là même s'il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas le bon, mais c'était le sien et il espérait que ce soir là ne finisse jamais.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, épuisés par cette journée qu'ils venait de passer et dans leurs rêves, ils espéraient de tout leur cœur que leur histoire ne serait pas qu'une aventure bien qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution possible au sein de l'armée et que cela n'arriverait probablement pas.

* * *

**si vous avez fini de lire, il y a toujours votre copain le bouton des reviews qui vous attend !!!**

**petite dédicace spéciale à ma corectrice d'orthographe: si il reste des fautes c'est da ma faute parce que je t'ai pas fait lire avnt mais bon toi aussi tu fais des fautes, ça t'arrive regarde t'as écrit "avancais" (ouais elle aussi elle fait des fautes des fois) et tu oublies de smots aussi en ce moment (fais gaffe sinon tu vas devenir comme moi et pour se relire c'est pas très pratique) mais toi t'es toujours pas au paillon de l'enfer alors ça va XD et en fait pour en revenir à ce que je voulais dire: si je t'ai pas faire lire c'était pour que tu découvre ça ici et que tu me dises ce que t'en penses **


End file.
